1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a method for driving a display, and more particularly, to a method for driving an SPR display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the requirements for visual effects on consuming electronic devices become higher, resolution of display devices are also increased to output high quality images. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows part of the pixels on the display 100 according to a prior art. The display 100 adopts a traditional way of pixel arrangement. The display 100 comprises a plurality of pixels 110, and each of the pixels 110 comprises a red color subpixel 120R, a green color subpixel 120G, and a blue color subpixel 120B. However, while the resolution of the display is increased, the visibility rate of the red color subpixel 120R, the visibility rate of the green color subpixel 120G, and the visibility rate of the blue color subpixel 120B are decreased as well. Consequently, even under the same condition of backlight strength, displays with higher resolution will seem darker than displays with lower resolution.
To solve the issue of low brightness, Sub Pixel Rendering (SPR) is thus proposed to drive the displays. The SPR display enlarges the area of the subpixel so as to increase the visibility rate of the subpixel. Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows the driving method for an SPR display according to a prior art. The display 200 is an SPR display. The display 200 comprises a plurality of pixels 210 and a plurality of pixels 220, where the pixels 210 and the pixels 220 are disposed in an interleaved manner. Each of the pixels 210 comprises a red color subpixel 230R and a green color subpixel 230G. Each of the pixels 220 comprises a blue color subpixel 230B and a green color subpixel 230G. The area of the red color subpixel 230R is larger than the area of the green color subpixel 230G, and the area of the blue color subpixel 230B is also larger than the area of the green color subpixel 230G. However, since the pixel 210 lacks the blue color subpixel 230B and the pixel 220 lacks the red color subpixel 230R, the display 200 will render colors to the subpixels of each of pixels 210 and pixels 220.
When the display 200 is rendering the colors to the subpixels, the blue rendering value BD of each of the pixels 210 will be dispatched to the blue color subpixels of the pixels 220 adjacent to the pixel 210 randomly and the red rendering value RD of each of the pixels 220 will be dispatched to the red color subpixels of the pixels 210 adjacent to the pixel 220 randomly. However, because the brightness and saturation of the pixels 210 and 220 to be rendered are not in the consideration of the method above, edges of words in the image displayed on the display 200 may seem blurred. That is, the issue of blurring edge of words shows up because of the improper diffusion of colors.